Scarlet Sky & Silver Hell
by Arcrede
Summary: Fairy Tail with a bit of reference from Naruto. Erza unlocked a power long sealed before. Now creatures of myth and legend are appearing and they want Erza. What is their objective and who was the one to bring them to life? Read and find out, Review pls!


**Do not own Fairy Tail**

"HI" - NORMAL SPEECH

'_THINKING' - _THOUGHT/THINKING

"**MAGIC**" - MAGIC/SPELL

"_**UNPARALELLED**_" - EXTREME POWER

* * *

Story Begin

Erza watched Midnight talking to Gerard about his memory and the things he is in the past. For some reason she was getting angry about it, but knowing she could not do anything to harm the Reflector Mage made her even more angry. Unknown to her faint lines started to appear on her body and a red haze -not visible but if looked closely, able to see it- appeared around her body.

The more she hear, the more angrier she got. With new-found energy not bothering to think where it came from, Erza stood up and the lines and haze became more profound. Midnight and Gerard were surprised but even more surprised at the lines -which now seems to resemble a pattern- and the haze around her.

"Shut up. Gerard maybe all those that you said, but those are all in the past. The past is the past, the present is the present. So don't say anything like you know better otherwise I'll have to shut and wipe that mouth off your face." Erza said coldly. Her eyes cold and piercing, her entire demeanor seems to have changed completely.

Midnight was a bit taken aback but he smirk. "Oh and what are you going to do about it. All magic is useless before me and I like to see what you can do about that." His voice calm but with a mocking tone.

Erza narrowed her eyes into slits. The markings and haze around her body becoming more visible by the second. "We shall see," she said, "whether or not can I do something about it. I'll make you regret it ever crossing Fairy Tail and I'll make sure you're nothing more than liquid paste beneath my boots. I'll show you my power Midnight, my _true po__**wer!**_"

Her voice filled with power, the markings around her body revealed to be some sort of seal as the intricate and ancient seals finally appeared fully and broke the next instant. The haze around her grew more redder becoming a scarlet-blood red aura around her that outlined and covered her body. Magic, raw unrestrained ancient magical power exploded out her body and raced everywhere as if it had a mind of its own covering the section of Nirvana they were in in crimson flames.

At the epic center of the maelstrom of energy, Erza was levitated off the ground to the middle of the maelstrom. Magical energy emitted out of her and wrapped around forming a cocoon of crimson energy. The magical power released was felt even all the way to Fairy Tail as the guild master and a certain bartender recognized the magic. They were shock that it was released and had thoughts about it as the rest of the guild members was running around in panic.

The maelstrom of ancient magic disappeared leaving a crimson cocoon behind floating in the air. Cracks started to form as crimson light escaped from them. As more cracks appeared, a rise in magic was felt from within the cocoon and pulses was sent out in waves forming a ripple of crimson energy in the sky. More cracks appeared as more magical energy was felt rising as the cocoon finally shatter revealing a new Erza.

Being surrounded by crimson magic, Erza was clothed in only just a black bra with red flames spiraling as the top and a form fitting black jeans with crimson gold flames traveling down the side with a pair of obsidian greaves with crimson black flames enveloping the entire thing. A necklace made up of three obsidian fangs with symbols in crimson etched in them and a pair of sapphire crystal earrings on both ears that seemed to suck in all light.

Erza's eyes also changed to that of obsidian with red with magic seals swirling in the pupil, the sclera turn from white to black also with magic seals swirling in it but the sclera was emitting blue haze-like flames hiding them only showing the pupil and her left cheek shows a cross-like scar.

Midnight and Gerard was frightened of the change from Erza. Overwhelming magical power was rolling out in waves from her and the air around her seems to waver and distort to her presence. Erza descended to the moving city of Nirvana and once a foot was placed on the ground, a shockwave of unparalleled power pulsed out blowing Midnight back into the ground and Gerard deeper into it making an imprint.

As she landed fully, Erza looked at Midnight who was standing up after being blown back, said in a voice full of incomprehensible power. "_**Midnight, you have now seen my true power. I will now make sure you experience true terror and fear as I beat and grind you to dust to be let scattered in the winds.**_"

Immediately after ending her speech, she raised her left arm where various magic seals and circles in different positions and distances appeared in front of her. "_**Forge Magic: Gungnir Nine Gods**_" She chanted. The magic seals and circles spiraled in a circle creating more distance as magic was gathered at the center point at the palm. The magic gathered formed into a basketball-sized sphere before shooting out at extreme speed forming into a spear in the process towards Midnight.

Said mage saw this and used his reflector magic in hopes of stopping it but became scared and horrified when he felt his magic did not even do anything to it as it continued towards him. He used his magic to bend the lights to hide and escape but the spell hit the area where he should have been and caused a huge explosion that could be seen from quite a distance away that incinerated the surrounding area. Luckily Gerard had already retreated to a safe distance away but he could still feel the explosive power from the spell and was shocked and blown away, literally!

But the spell not only prevented Midnight from escaping, it also did not end there. From within the smoke, nine streaks of magic shot out scarring the earth and Nirvana destroying more buildings and the city. Midnight was standing between two trenches which the magical streaks created shaking like a leaf in fear and terror. He did not even know such magic existed and his magic could do nothing to it. He was terribly afraid.

Erza was looking at Midnight in amusement as she saw him terrified beyond belief. The reason she used that spell actually had two reasons. The first was to scare the hell out of Midnight and second being to destroy Nirvana. Looking at the Reflector Mage now, she couldn't help but be amused but she knew the bigger threat was Nirvana so she quickly end him in the next move. With the raised hand she pointed her index and middle finger at Midnight as she muttered, "_**Forge Magic: Air Hammer**_"

The air on top of Midnight condensed together before dropping on his head. Midnight felt like gravity suddenly increased around him as it suddenly smash on him rendering him unconscious. Erza looked at his body before turning, now that Midnight is defeated she could now proceed to destroy the moving city, Nirvana.

The flames of her greaves suddenly increased before it took shape into wings. Erza bend a little before shooting off skywards. After reaching a certain height, she disabled the wings and stepped, yes **stepped**, the air before dashing upwards leaving trails of crimson black flames behind her. Reaching a certain point, she turned and saw Nirvana below her. Now she closed her eyes and concentrated to contact everybody through telepathy.

'_Can everybody hear me?_' thought Erza.

'_Erza! What the hell is going on outside? Are you alright?_' Natsu asked/thought.

'_I'm fine now listen. Everyone, i'm going to teleport all of you away from Nirvana to somewhere close to Cait Shelter. I have to do this in order to proceed to destroy Nirvana entirely._' Erza explained.

'_WHAT! Thats insane! In the first place how are you going to teleport all of us away Erza? I didn't know you were capable of that._' Gray asked.

'_Due to special circumstance, I am now able to use a magic that I thought was sealed away long ago and using that magic, i'm going use my magical power as a marker to mark an area near Cait Shelter and teleport all of you there._' Erza answered.

'_Thats crazy Erza! Something like that will take a tremendous amount of magical energy to accomplish! Are you even capable of that?_' Lucy asked concerned and skeptical.

'_If I wasn't capable of it, I wouldn't have suggested the idea in the first place. I learnt how to do this due to a certain someone though the technique is different, the basis and the principles are the same. Now enough! I've made my mind and Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Charle and Gerard you are all going. I'm going to teleport the others later so brace yourselves._' Erza said as she prepare a mass teleportation using the link from the telepathy to pinpoint their location. After finding their locations, she blasted a beam of crimson magic towards the location of Cait Shelter and waited until the feedback got back to her.

After a while, the feedback came and using the magic to see the surroundings found the place spacious enough so she began casting the teleportation spell. Knowledge on ancient words and languages to spells came filtering into her mind as she concentrate to power the spell.

Finishing chanting the spell, she raised her hand overhead and a huge magic circle as wide as Nirvana appeared in the sky. Soon streams of light flowed down from it each going to different locations to pick up the passengers. The feedback from the spell let her know that she got them before the seal started to absorb back the light which now contained the passengers in it as Erza now directed her hand towards the direction of Cait Shelter moving the magic circle with it. Like a cannon, she fired a blast which contained all the members out with an explosive boom. The blast shot through the air and towards the marker's location.

Now that that has been taken care of, Erza thought, time to bring an end to this. She brought both hands forward at Nirvana and concentrated intensively. Immediately _massive _amount of magical power colored in crimson gathered in front of her in the shape of a massive sphere that kept gathering more magical energy by the second. As it kept growing, Erza was gritting her teeth as she have to keep the energy from destabilizing and gather more power to destroy the moving city below.

'_This will be the last time i'm going to destroy magic with more magic! When I get back, i'm going to take a few weeks off and maybe even get Mira to give me one of her massages. Kami knows that i'm going to be beyond exhausted after this ordeal. I hope I even have the strength to walk after this._' Erza thought sourly.

As the gathering of magic reached a certain point, she knew it was enough to not only obliterate Nirvana but even put a meteor-sized crater in the earth. She released the pent-up energy and it burst forward impacting with Nirvana.

The world turned white.

* * *

**Three days later**

The members of Fairy Tail plus Wendy and Charle was now returning to their home, their guild Fairy Tail.

Seeing the entrance to the guild, Natsu started running towards it yelling something about being home at last. He was soon followed by Gray who was muttering something about hot-headed idiots.

Entering the guild, the first thing Erza get was not a greeting but rather someone charged her knocking both to the floor. Erza was still wearing what she wore after the release of her sealed away magicand her eyes changed back to normal. She was bit stunned but saw a mop of silverish white hair and feeling two huge mounds on her breast, knew who was the one who knocked her down and addressed the person.

"Mira could you please get off me. I'll explain okay?" Erza said.

The now identified Mirajane got off Erza and had a slight blush on her face to show her embarrassment. She extended her hand for Erza who grabbed it and pulled herself up. Mira then led her to the bar which the two settled on a stool and looked at the redhead with a serious expression, all traces of her previous self disappeared.

Erza explained the situation to her the best she could about her release of the sealed power. Mira didn't show any surprise but was a bit surprised and shocked that she single-handedly destroyed Nirvana in a single blast. After explaining her tales, she asked the bartender for a massage if possible as she was still sore from her ordeal. Mira smiled, now back to her cheery self complied eagerly telling her her that she'll go to her place to do it.

Erza smiled and nodded and asked for something to drink. Mira got off the stool and went behind the bar to wipe out something. The redhead turned her head to the left to see the guild master looking at her with a face of pride. She smiled even more and nodded, turning to watch the whitehaired girl prepare her drink.

* * *

**This is my first fic on Fairy Tail with a bit of reference from Naruto. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Seeya next time.**


End file.
